


Terminator guy lands in cENTRAL Park

by Flashofhope



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce and Cable bond over their afflictions, Cable gets mistaken for a Terminator, Hope feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashofhope/pseuds/Flashofhope
Summary: Cable accidentally arrives in the MCU universe when his tech malfunctions. Bruce helps him get back home.





	Terminator guy lands in cENTRAL Park

**Terminator guy lands in cENTRAL Park**

The title of the YouTube video seemed innocuous enough. But what seemed to be a homemade attempt at applying bad CGI on a man, still raised red flags in Jarvis' eyes, as he surveyed the web for any possible threats.

"Sir, there's a video I think you should see." Jarvis alerted Tony to what he had discovered.

"Put it on screen."

The video in question featured a man falling from the sky and landing in Central Park's lake. After rising to the surface and swimming to the lake's bank, the man walked in range of the person recording the video, where his face and torso were clearly visible.

Three scars crossing his left eye, a right eye with an unnatural yellow glow and a heavily muscled arm that looked as if it was made of metal. It was enough to frighten whoever was recording, making the video shake and abruptly cut to black.

In the time that it took for Tony to arrive at the scene, Cable's focus was still directed towards fixing the time travel device attached to his hand. So much so, that it took him a moment to notice Tony in his Iron Man armour, landing nearby in front of him.

"You know, if you wanted to cool off, New York has plenty of public pools." Tony started off with some humour to break the ice and to determine whether Cable was friend or foe. Luckily, Cable had built up a lot of tolerance for wisecracking from his time spent around Deadpool and recognized the quip's friendly intentions, before dismissing it.

"I didn't come here for a swim, tin man. I was trying to reach my team, but my tech dropped me here."

"It's _Iron_ Man, actually. And what is your tech exactly? A cheap transporting device?" Tony asked in a condescending way, letting his knowledge of technology get the better of him. Something which did not bother Cable, since his technology was centuries ahead of Tony's.

"My tech allows me to travel through time, something I doubt you could ever grasp." Cable countered Tony's snide remark, which strangely boosted his confidence.

"Give it enough time and I bet Stark Industries could come up with technology capable of sustaining time travel." Tony boasted. A fact Cable had trouble accepting, since he had never heard of Stark Industries in the future.

"That may be true, but I'm not familiar with your company in the future." Cable informed Tony. A statement which boded poorly for the both of them.

"So, what? You're saying my company won't exist anymore?" Tony retorted, miffed by the very suggestion that his company would have no legacy in the future.

"In your future maybe, but not in mine. I didn't just travel to a different time. I may have travelled to a different reality." Cable said, realizing the full extent of the situation. A feeling shared by Tony.

"We're going to need another genius working on this. I'm going to call you a cab and have Bruce meet you in the lab in Avengers Tower."

"Are you bailing on me?" Cable asked, surprised by Stark's nonchalant organizing. Surely a man as rich as Tony Stark had access to different transportation to get him to their rendezvous?

"It's not very far and I can't exactly carry you there."

Once Cable had taken a short cab ride to Avengers Tower, accompanied by Tony, the two entered the lab where Bruce was already waiting.

"Banner, this guy's tech transcended reality. Help him fix it, so he can go home." Tony simplified the problem and walked out of the lab as quickly as he had entered it. Leaving Cable and Bruce to fix the problem.

"Fixing advanced technology isn't really my expertise, but I'll give it a try." Bruce admitted and took Cable handing him his time travel device, as a vote of confidence.

"Is that a bionic arm?" Bruce asked, as he scanned Cable's device with equipment from the lab. Noticing the sheen of metal, where his arm should have been flesh,

"It's a techno-organic virus that converts living tissue into metal. It takes most of my telepathic abilities to hold it back from completely consuming my body." Cable responded, sounding a little bitter at having to explain his constant daily battle with the virus.

"I know how that feels. Except when I let go, I turn into a rampaging, green monster." Bruce added. All too familiar with what happens when he let his 'other self' take over.

To Bruce's surprise, Cable reacted with a smile, upon hearing the familiar story of an individual with destructive powers. It reminded him of the mutants back home.

"You don't seem surprised." Bruce remarked. Moving his attention from a screen giving off readouts, to Cable when he saw him smiling.

"Where I came from, there's a lot of us who struggle with our powers." Cable told Bruce, making Bruce uncertain as to what to say next. So, he commented on the one thing of interest he could see.

"Cute teddy bear by the way. Do you always carry that around with you?" Bruce complimented Cable on the tattered teddy bear, attached to one of his many pockets.

But before Cable could reply, Pepper entered the lab with an announcement, "Tony wants a status report."

"It's not mine. It's my daughter's." Cable quickly answered Bruce's question, eyes locking on Pepper for a brief moment. Her red hair reminding him of his daughter.

"I may have found a solution. Does he want to know what it is?" Bruce asked, having the foresight of not giving a long-winded explanation if Tony wasn't there to hear it.

"Tony doesn't really care about the finer details. I'll tell him it worked. Thanks for your help, Bruce." Pepper thanked Bruce, trusting his abilities and left the room.

"Mind filling me in?"

"Uh… sure. When you used your device, it didn't just malfunction with the time and space, but the frequency as well." Bruce explained, recalibrating the device as he spoke. "The Earth you come from vibrates at a parallel frequency to ours. Your device mistakenly picked up on it and brought you here. I reset it to the original frequency, so you should be able to return home." Bruce finished, handing the device back to Cable.

"I appreciate the help, Banner. I don't think we'll see each other again, so this is goodbye." Cable gave a nod of thanks to Bruce and activated the device, vanishing from the lab. Leaving behind the scientist who had helped him get back home.

**Author's Note:**

> With talks seeming like Disney could acquire Fox any day now and the appearance of Thanos (played by Josh Brolin) in the Infinity War trailer. Both these things made me imagine what it would be like if Cable interacted with the MCU characters. The results are surprisingly cute!


End file.
